Dragonball dans notre monde
by Tanya01
Summary: Deux jeunes femmes amies depuis très longtemps vont faire un voyage à Cuba pour terminer leurs études. mais voilà qu'elles rencontrent plusieurs personnages de DragonBall et Sonic, personnes dont elles n'attendaient pas de voir là-bas. Bonne lecture!


1 heure de l'après-midi : L'heure où tous les stupides sortent de leurs cachettes. Non, je ne parle pas de ceux qui sont autour de nous mais bien ceux dans ma classe de 4ième secondaire régulier. Pire que des bébés. Non mais je plains leurs parents! Comment font-ils pour tolérer ça! Ne vont-ils jamais grandir? Alexendra, ou plutôt Alexe, ma meilleure amie depuis que j'ai 9 ans, sommes d'accord : est temps d'aller étudier ailleurs! D'ailleurs, tout est arrangé : On a acheté deux billets pour Cuba. Nous partons après-demain et, entre vous et moi, j'aimerais que ce soit ce soir! Toutoune Paquette, comme je l'appelle, est le pire idiot sur cette terre. En effet il ne peut s'empêcher de passer pleins de commentaires et parfois même jusqu'áller faire débouler une fille dans les escaliers pour le plaisir de la voir tomber sans même se soucier des dommages que cela pourrait causer. En tout cas, il ne nous causera plus d'ennui!

- Tan, j'ai perdu mon chandail gris, veux-tu m'aider? Me dit Alexe

Oui en effet. Mon nom c'est Tanya, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tan, c'est beaucoup mieux¨et entre vous et moi, c'est moins long dire!). Évidemment, nous sommes pressé car l'avion part demain soir et les bagages ne sont pas terminés d'être fait. Bien que ce soit spécial d'être chez Alexe � 11h du soir pour terminer tout ça, ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir hâte de partir d'ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai nettement l'impression que l�-bas, il y aura beaucoup plus de garçons matures. Allons allons je n'y vais pas que pour les hommes voyons! N'y pensez même pas! Tout simplement que le «céliba »‚trop longtemps, ce n'est pas toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, je crois!

-Tan, tu m'écoutes? Me dit Alexe

- Hein? Oh! Oui oui! Je crois l'avoir vu líbas, près de la télé…

- Ah! Tu avais raison! Le voilá Merci!

Diablo, un caniche mélangé avec un shitzu et Joker, un labrador mélangé avec un golden retriever, viendront avec nous pour le voyage. Joker c'est mon «Gros nez » et Diablo c'est «la vadrouille » de Alexe ( nos deux animaux de compagnie, quoi!). C'est elle-même qui le dit! Il n'était pas question qu'on se sépare d'eux. Nous les aimons beaucoup trop. Oui bon c'est vrai qu'amener Joker en voyage c'est pas la meilleure des idées car il est encore jeune et ne pense qu'� jouer des tours et suivre son gros nez. Mais même si nous avons 18 ans, nous savons prendre nos responsabilités! Alexe vient de terminer ses bagages. Nous pourrons nous rendre ì'aéroport demain matin. En attendant, passez une bonne nuit!

�

�

10 h du matin. Le cadran de Alexe sonne. Il est temps de partir pour l'aéroport. Je ramasse mes trucs de dernière minute avant de vite enfiler des vêtements propres pour le voyage. J'ai passé la nuit chez Alexe, elle habite plus près de l'aéroport que moi. Les chiens sont avec nous et les bagages devant la porte. Alexe et moi appelons nos parents pour leur dire aurevoir et leur dire qu'on les reverra très bientôt. Après des minutes qui semblaient des heures de pleurs au téléphone de nos mères, nous partons enfin vers l'aéroport! Aurevoir Québec! On reviendra bientôt!

�

�

Pendant le voyage, Alexe met «Born to be Wild » De steppenwolf dans le tapis en chantant pendant que Joker pleure en arrière dans sa cage, dans la van. Diablo est stressé, c'est la pagaille dans la voiture. Dire que nous ne sommes même pas encore parti du Québec! Ça commence bien!

Malgré le fait que tout avait l'air de bien aller, un problème vint alors îous :

- Tan, je crois que les chiens ont envie de pipi! Me chuchota t'elle

Ça n'a l'air de rien, vous croyez? Avec Joker, tous ses gestes sont un problème. Alexe débarque les chiens près d'une forêt, font un pipi vite fait et remonte dans la voiture. Vous avez bien lu, j'ai mis «remonte » au singulier. En effet, il manque Joker qui ne veut plus revenir dans la van. Joker, sans laisse, dans une forêt. Essayez de vous imaginer ( ce sera dur puisque vous le connaissez � peine) Mais tentez! Alexe envoie Diablo en élite! Je sors de la voiture.

- Joker! Joker Ici! JokAAAAHHH!

Il a réussi. Il a vraiment réussi. Il m'a fait tomber fesse première dans une flaque d'eau. Non mais! Je réussis � attraper le chien en cavale par le collier. Il entre dans la van en grognant. Il sait que je ne suis pas de bonne humeur. Alexe, par contre, rit � en perdre le souffle. Je la menace de lui entrer une carotte dans le nez, bien que ceci ne soit pas si menaçant que ça. Une fois Diablo entré dans la van, nous repartons.

�

�

Midi, enfin! Nous sommes arrivés. Bien que l'endroit soit énorme, nous nous retrouvons facilement. Les chiens sont énervés et il est difficile d'avancer avec nos propres bagages en plus. Alexe paye les billets et nous empruntons finalement le couloir pour aller jusqu'ì'avion. 

- L'avion ne me rassure pas dutout pour les chiens…j'ai peur qu'ils manquent de nourriture ou d'eau… m'avoua Alexe.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller pour eux! La rassurais-je.

Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais j'ai confiance. Au bout de 10 minutes, les hommes qui doivent s'occuper des bagages terminent leur travail et l'avion peut maintenant décoller. Bien assis dans nos sièges, nous regardions dehors : Le soleil était au zénith, le temps était parfait. Mais trop tard, notre décision était prise. pas question de changer d'avis. Nous partons pour Cuba! Aurevoir, Québec!


End file.
